Traumtänzerin
by Sternenkiddy
Summary: Nach dem Verlust von Kate...


_Titel: Traumtänzerin_

_Autor: Sternenkiddy  
FSK: 16 (zur Sicherheit)  
Pairing: Tate  
Spoiler: Ende 2. Staffel/ Anfang Staffel 3  
Disclaimer: __NCIS gehört Belisarius Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS. __Ich verdiene an dieser Geschichte nichts._

Und alles was dir fehlt ist deine Traumtänzerin.

Du hast schon oft mit ihr getanzt. Es ist eines eurer kleine Rituale, die ihr habt, wenn ihr euch seht. Doch heute ist es etwas anderes. Du weist das sie es weist. Nicht, das sich etwas an euren Plänen geändert hätte. Wie üblich habt ihr in eurem Stammrestaurant gegessen und seit, wie üblich, in diesen südamerikanischen Club gegangen. Dieser Club erinnert euch immer an euer erstes zusammentreffen.

An euren ersten Tanz.

Doch heute ist es was anderes. Du weist es und sie weis es.  
Du weist sie ist gekommen um dich abzulenken, doch das Ergebnis ist, das du noch mehr daran denken musst.An die Schießerei auf dem Dach, an das viele Blut das aus ihrer Kopfwunde strömt, an ihre toten Augen, an Kate.Mit aller Macht versuchst du die Fassade, die du um dich herum aufgebaut hast, aufrecht zu erhalten und schenkst deiner Begleitung dein berühmtes Lächeln. Doch dein Lächeln erreicht deine Augen nicht und du hoffst dass es ihr nicht gelingt dich zu durchschauen. Aber sie kennt dich, nach all den Jahren, nur zu gut.

„Ich glaube mein Plan für heute Abend ist fehlgeschlagen." Flüstert sie dir leise ins Ohr, während ihr zu einem langsamen Lied tanzt.  
Du blickst ihr erstaunt in die Augen und zu deiner Überraschung entdeckst du keinen Ärger oder Enttäuschung in ihnen, sondern nur Verständnis und Trauer. Und du erkennst auf einmal dass deine tote Partnerin auch ihre Kollegin war, auch wenn sie nicht allzu oft zusammen gearbeitet haben.  
Du erinnerst dich, dass sie auch die „andere" Kate kennt, die aus deinen Erzählungen, nicht nur von der Arbeit.  
Du erinnerst dich, das sie, als deine Vertraute, deine Wünsche und Träume kennt, die du ihr anvertraut hast, in vielen zu langen Nächten mit viel zu viel Bier.  
„Ich habe gewusst, dass wir heute Abend zu dritt sein würden." Sagt sie ohne den Blick von dir abzuwenden.  
„Sorry Paula, ich wollte nicht…" versuchst du hilflos zu erklären, doch sie legt dir einfach nur einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Schließe deine Augen."  
Du versuchst sie schief anzugrinsen, doch dein ach so berühmter Charme lässt dich heute im Stich. Fragend hebst du eine Augenbraue, doch sie lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Schließe deine Augen!" wiederholt sie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
Du schließt deine Augen, zögerlich, neugierig und ängstlich auf das was jetzt kommen wird.  
„Ich wusste dass wir heute Abend zu dritt sein würden…" du öffnest wieder die Augen und versuchst dich zu erklären und wieder erstickt sie deinen Protest. „und ich möchte dir einfach die Gelegenheit geben mit ihr noch einmal alleine zu sein."

Du verstehst nicht.  
Das Lied auf das ihr getanzt habt verstummt und die ersten Töne des neuen Liedes erklingen. Und du verstehst.  
Dein Lied, nein falsch, euer Lied. Kate und deins. In Puerto Rico.

Du schließt wieder die Augen und auf einmal ist wieder alles da. Du siehst sie vor dir, spürst sie in deinen Armen. Ihr fangt an zu tanzen. Die Musik spielt nur für euch und dein sehnlichster Wunsch in diesem Moment ist, dass dieses Lied für Ewigkeiten weiter gespielt wird, damit du ewig mit ihr zusammen sein kannst. Kate, in deine Armen, in Puerto Rico.  
Du hörst wie die Band langsam zu ihrem Ende kommt und du hast Angst die Augen zu öffnen und zu wissen, das sie nicht da sein wird. Und auch nie mehr wiederkommt. Deine Traumtänzerin. Die letzten Töne erklingen und du löst dich langsam von ihr.

„Goodbye Katie" flüsterst du leise.

Und als du die Augen öffnest, siehst du in die verweinten Augen deiner Tanzpartnerin. Dankbarkeit und Schuld durchströmen dich. Dankbarkeit für alles was sie dir gegeben hat, nicht nur heute. Schuld, dass du so leicht zu durchschauen warst. „Danke" ist das einzige was du über deine Lippen bringst. Sie umarmt dich wortlos und du hoffst, dass ihr bei eurem nächsten Treffen wieder nur zu zweit sein werdet. Auch wenn du das was geschehen ist nie vergessen kannst, sie nie vergessen kannst und wirst.  
Deine Traumtänzerin.  
Deine Kate.


End file.
